


I'd Save You

by IceLite1011



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark Past, Day At The Beach, Fear, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Makoto-centric, Ocean, Summer, poor makochan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceLite1011/pseuds/IceLite1011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just an evening swim in the ocean. It shouldn't have dredged up memories of the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Save You

The summer sun shone done warmly on the large expanse of white sand below, dancing off of the turquoise blue waves and lighting up the cloudless azure sky. It was a perfect summer day in Miyako-jima, Okinawa, and the air was filled with the sound of laughter coming from a group of boys playing beach volleyball on the sand.

"Nice serve, Makoto!" a sandy-haired boy called out happily as he watched the ball soar cleanly across the net with his wide brown eyes. "Thanks, Yuki!" Makoto called back, also watching the ball intently as Tsubasa, who used to play volleyball and was a mean libero, dove just in time and sent the ball flying back into the air. "Cover for me, Hiro!" the small boy yelled as he landed in the sand. "Got it!" Hiroki smirked, passing the ball to the black-haired spiker waiting patiently for his moment. "The rest is yours, Nanase!" And then it seemed as if time slowed down.

Makoto could do nothing but watch as Haru effortlessly jumped, swinging his arm sharply and smacking the ball at the precise angle, aiming between Yuki and Akira, who had also jumped in order to block the spike. But it was useless. Haru sent the brightly colored ball shooting down onto Makoto's side of the court, making a large dent in the sand and leaving the rest of the boys in awed silence. Haru had never took volleyball classes, but his form when spiking was impeccable. Even Tsubasa went still, watching with round gray eyes. 

"Yes!!! We won!!! Nice one, Nanase!" Hiroki cheered, breaking the moment of silence. The rest of Haru's team joined in, bumping fists with him while Makoto's team clapped. "Man, Haruka really is something, huh?" Akira sighed, running a hand through his hair as he came up beside Makoto. "Are you sure he hasn't played volleyball before?" "Only when we had to in gym class, I swear!" Makoto laughed, wiping is face with his T-shirt. "We're definitely gonna win tomorrow!" Yuki piped up, slinging his arms around the two and he sighed tiredly. "But right now I'm beat. Let's go back to the beach house!" he said, and gestured for all the boys to follow him as he started jogging back to the small house farther up the coast.

Makoto fell in step with Haru as the two walked a bit behind the other four. Yuki Sugihara, Hiroki Tomoura, Akira Kurokawa, and Tsubasa Okazaki had become Makoto and Haru's closest friends at their university. Yuki, with his kind eyes and love for poetry, was a bit like Rei, Hiroki was brash and loud yet still gentle at heart, like Rin, Akira seemed cool and distant but was also kind deep down, like Sousuke, and Tsubasa was a lively bundle of energy like Nagisa. Yuki's family owned a small beach house here in Miyako-jima, and he had invited the five of them over to stay for a few days during their summer break. It was the perfect getaway from months of classes on end, and everyone had happily agreed. Makoto felt at home with his four new friends and Haru, even though it was definitely different from his life at Iwatobi High. Besides, as long as he had Haru by his side, Makoto was pretty sure he would be happy anywhere. He smiled to himself at the thought.

"Makoto?" Haru asked, his blue eyes searching Makoto's face questioningly.

"It's nothing," Makoto replied, turning his gaze up at the cloudless sky, still smiling.

~*~*~*~*~

"Ugggh, it's so hot!!" Hiroki whined as he fanned himself with a random sports magazine. The six of them were now inside, trying to cool themselves off, but to little avail. Sweat dripped down every person's face, and Akira and Hiroki had even stripped of their shirts. "Sorry the A/C's broken," Yuki smiled apologetically as he served everyone iced tea. "It's no problem," Makoto reassured him, and took a sip of his drink. He was sitting next to Haru on the couch, who was dozing off and leaning on his shoulder. Although the air was humid and heavy and already sweltering, Makoto found Haru's warmth pleasant. Tingles danced down his arm as Haru's smooth black hair brushed against his bare arm. Must. Not. Blush.

"I know!!" Tsubasa exclaimed suddenly, making Makoto jump in surprise and causing Haru to wake up. "What is it...?" Haru asked groggily, rubbing his eyes. Everyone turned towards the petite boy, who had already jumped up from his perch on the windowsill and was now jabbing his finger towards the ocean. "Let's go swimming! Y'know, like take an evening dip! It's not dark yet, if we're quick we can make it back before sundown." Tsubasa grinned at Yuki, who he knew would give in first. "Well...I guess that wouldn't be so bad..." the taller reluctantly agreed as expected. "That's actually not a bad idea." Akira added on, stretching. "I'll race ya, Hiroki. Freestyle." Hiroki's eyes glinted as he smirked dangerously. "You're on, Akira." The four of them gradually started to get more excited, taking off their T-shirts and gathering up extra towels. Makoto and Haru, however, stayed glued to the couch.

"Makoto..." Haru started softly, but he didn't have to ask to know that Makoto very well did not think it was a good idea. Makoto's normally gentle expression had been replaced with one of terror, his emerald eyes wide and his breathing shallow. It didn't seem like much on the outside, but Haru knew his friend well. He had been there with him, on that dark day, and held Makoto's shaking hand tightly as they watched the endless row of men in white walk slowly down the pier with grave faces. And right now, Haru could tell Makoto was trembling again. 

"You guys go ahead," Haru called to the four boys heading out the door. "Makoto and I will catch up later." "Okay! Hurry though!" Tsubasa called back as he skipped outside beside Yuki. The door slammed, leaving the two on the couch in silence. 

"Haru..." Makoto breathed. "You can go ahead. I just need a minute." Haru frowned. Like hell he would leave Makoto alone. "No," he said shortly, and remained where he was. After another beat of silence, Haru continued. "You're still not completely over it, are you?" He glanced at Makoto, who had his head held low in shame. "I-I'm sorry. I just can't...It's almost dark, too...and..." Makoto stopped abruptly when he felt Haru's warm hand on his. "You have nothing to apologize for." Haru stated firmly, giving Makoto's cold hand a gentle squeeze. 

Makoto felt as if his heart would melt. Haru was so kind to him. Too kind, almost. Makoto knew Haru loved swimming more than anything, yet here he was, staying beside him even though the ocean was waiting just a few minutes away. Makoto tried to overcome his fear, he really did. After the incident that happened at the summer training camp years ago, Makoto thought he had succeeded by trusting his teammates completely. And it seemed to work, too. For the rest of the camp, he was able to swim effortlessly in the ocean with his friends. But then the nightmares started. After they had all gone home, and he was back in his room alone, he was assaulted with nightmares that brought his back to that moment, in the angry black sea, gasping for breath. It was all so real - Rei struggling right near him, his own body suddenly frozen and rigid, the vision of Haru and Nagisa swimming frantically towards them. But his dream was slightly different than what happened in reality. In his dream, Haru was reaching out to him, screaming his name. "Makoto! Grab my hand!" "Haru!" Makoto gasped back, trying to grasp that outstretched arm. But just as his fingers brushed against Haru's flesh, an enormous black wave came crashing down on Haru, sucking him under. Strangely, Makoto was unaffected by it and he remained on the surface while Haru disappeared completely. "No..."

Haru...Where are you?!

Haru...Haru...HARU!!!!

Makoto would always wake up in a cold sweat, a silent scream stuck in his throat. Gradually the nightmares stopped haunting him, but he still did have them from time to time. Every time, Haru was swallowed by that huge wave. Every time, Haru died. Because of him.

"...Makoto?" Haru whispered worriedly, his hand still on Makoto's. Makoto snapped out of his thoughts frantically, choking out an uneasy laugh. "Um...what? Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. Heh...You know, I really am..." he was suddenly cut off by Haru throwing his arms around him, resting his chin on Makoto's shoulder, his legs folded awkwardly on the couch as he hugged Makoto tightly. Makoto was so shocked he couldn't move for a minute.

"H-haru...?" he asked timidly, not knowing what to do. Haru didn't reply for a few moments, only tightening his grip around Makoto's broad back. Finally, he spoke.

"I know...about the nightmares." 

Next it was Makoto's turn to fall silent. "W-what...?"

He...knows...? What? Why? They started after the camp...how could he know? Makoto's brain went into overdrive. After his nightmares, Makoto knew he usually awoke gasping Haru's name. If Haru knew that...

"I'm sorry...I should've told you, but I figured it would be better to keep quiet. It was during the summer camp, in the tent. You started shaking, and muttering something...I tried to wake you up, but it seemed like you were in your own world. And then...you started calling my name, and telling me to run...run from the wave...to leave you behind and run...You never did wake up, and you settled down after a while, so I just left it at that. I'm sorry...I shouldn't have kept it a secret..."

"Haru..." Makoto's voice shook. "I'm sorry...You didn't need to hear that. I...I'm just weak...heh...A first-year university student and I still haven't overcome my fear of the ocean. Laughable, right?" he forced himself to laugh, but it was hollow. Suddenly Haru pulled back sharply, staring at Makoto in the eye hardly. "Haru...?" Makoto was confused. Why was he so angry all of a sudden. Haru kept a firm grip on Makoto's shoulder's as he held him at arm's length, blue eyes meeting green. 

"Never say that you're weak. You're one of the strongest people I know. You always put others before yourself and look out for everyone. Don't say that. Ever." Haru's hard gaze softened a bit, and he lowered his eyes as a blush crept onto his cheeks. "And...I didn't mind...you calling my name. It made me happy, actually..."

Makoto was shocked once again. He didn't think that Haru had ever...scolded him. But more than that...Haru had been happy? What did that mean...? "Haru..." Makoto breathed, feeling his own blush rising up his neck. "I..."

"Makoto." Haru said firmly, his voice lower than the soft tone he had been using just a few moments ago. "I'm here for you. I always will be. If that ever happened again..."

If I was ever close to losing you again...

"I'd save you. I'd save both of us. So don't be afraid." And Haru smiled at Makoto so warmly that Makoto's chest swelled with happiness. He loved Haru so much. He loved the way they always looked our for each other. He loved the way they could read each other's expressions and know right away what the other was thinking. He loved how Haru had a soft smile he reserved only for him.

"Haruka..."

"Makoto..."

The two leaned in at the same time, meeting halfway, the world coming to a complete standstill as their lips pressed together. Makoto thread his fingers through Haru's silky hair, drawing his as close as possible. Haru wrapped his arms around Makoto once more, feeling the muscles across his back ripple as they shifted on the couch so they were lying side by side, legs tangled together and hearts beating as one. Neither of them broke the kiss, Haru pressing even closer to Makoto's chest, and Makoto gripping the back of Haru's head. Finally they slowly broke apart for air, Haru panting slightly as he gazed into Makoto's warm green eyes, and Makoto doing the same. Haru moved close again and buried his head in Makoto's chest, listening to his accelerated heartbeat through the thin fabric of his T-shirt. "Makoto?" he whispered, closing his eyes and enjoying the warmth the two shared. "Yeah?" Makoto replied, wrapping one arm around the blue-eyed swimmer. 

"I'll never leave you alone." 

Makoto shut his eyes as well as he relished Haru's smell - the scent of the sea, the sky, and the summer sun all mixed up.

"Same goes for you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Welp this turned out waaay longer than expected but I had fun with it! I LOVE MAKOHARU/HARUMAKO like OMG WHY CAN'T THEY BECOME CANON ALREADY. I was originally planning for them to go...a bit farther, heh. But I decided to keep it sweet and simple! I don't even know if I'm capable of writing smut in the first place xO
> 
> Anyways please comment and review! I hope the other characters weren't too distracting; I just thought it would be strange to have the original members there since they already know about Mako-chan's fears. Therefore I decided to create some new ones! I'd love to get some feedback!! :)


End file.
